fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Vile
During the war between the Sanctuaries and Mevolant’s forces, there were three men fighting on the side of the Faceless One’s worshippers who were feared more than all others. The three generals of Vengeous himself. However, of the three of them, only one carried a reputation for brutality and violence rivalling his own master, the vicious necromancer prodigy Lord Vile. Trained in the Necromancer temples, Vile’s skill in necromancy was beyond prodigious. His talent was such that in less than 2 years he had amassed more power than the order’s greatest masters- many of whom had been training for centuries. Indeed, it was not long before the necromancers were declaring Vile their Deathbringer- the Necromancer messiah said to be powerful enough to break down the barriers between life and death. However Vile had no interest in being their saviour, he didn’t want to save the world…. He wanted to kill it. Profile Destructive Power: At least Small Town Level (Said to be capable of killing billions to Melancholia’s millions. Assuming a high-end for her of 500 million, that would make Vile 6x stronger than her. Since she was 600x stronger than Skulduggery, that means that Skulduggery’s feat is scaled to Vile 3600x which would justify this rating.) Striking Power: Small Town Level. (His physical strikes are not enormously weaker than his shadow attacks, and can still deal substantial damage to Darquesse during her second appearance- who’s durability was comparable to his own.) Speed: High Hypersonic (Despite being much weaker, Vile was capable of briefly fighting Darquesse in her 3rd appearance, who experienced a mortar explosion in slow-motion. Mortar explosions typically occur at 10,400 M/s.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Could fight Darquesse, who is capable of ripping out human spines with one hand. This requires 102 tons of force.) Durability: Small Town Level (Was capable of surviving attacks from Darquesse.) Stamina: Extremely high. (Can fight for extended periods of time without showing any signs of fatigue. Does not experience physical tiredness.) Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of metres with magic. Planetary with death bubble (stated to be capable of killing half of the Earth’s population in an instant.) Equipment: * Lord Vile’s Armour: Necromancers cannot simply use their magic, it’s far too unstable. This forces them to store it in an object in order to channel it, in Vile’s case it is his armour. However, likely due to his unprecedented power, Vile’s armour takes on unique properties among Necromantic objects. It can act on its own, not think as such- however move independently of his body. If he even subconsciously wills it, Vile’s armour can fight on his behalf without him needing to don it, however this severely reduces its power compared to when Vile is wearing it- as shown when he went from being easily dispatched with just his armour to casually toying with a would-be Deathbringer when wearing it. In addition, Vile has used his necromancy without donning his armour on two occasions. Intelligence: Genius. (Vile’s intelligence is equal to Skulduggery Pleasant, who can out-think people such as Argeddion- who was a scholar of magic above anyone else. And Darquesse, who learned all there was to know about quantum mechanics in less than two days.) Notable Techniques: * Death Bubble: Vile extends his consciousness around him, sensing the life energy of those within his range and then retracting it- dragging their souls along with him. Draining the energy of someone with this technique strengthens the user, and Vile’s death bubble is powerful enough to kill 3,000,000,000 people simultaneously- even without him strengthening himself. * Shadow Walking: VIle wraps himself in shadows and then disperses them, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. Normally Necromancers can only travel short distances with this, however Melancholia St Clair was powerful enough to travel over 2 kilometres, and Vile is far superior to her. Weaknesses: The Death Bubble takes time to use. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant